Caenebrae
The Caenebrae, also known as the Night Clan, the Keepers, the Shadows, and the Abyss Mystics, are a clan characterized by strong emphasis on strength, competence, and willpower, selecting members who have the ruthlessness and perseverance to achieve their goals. History The Black Schism Organization The Caenebrae believe that rigid hierarchies are doomed to turn on those who adhere to them. Thusly, they do not possess a solid structure, but are rather grouped into numerous organizations which operate largely independent of one another,. Even within each faction, every local variation of it operates differently from another. However, there is one system that all Caenebrae, regardless of sect, respect and adhere to the decrees of; the Courts of Blood. Courts of Blood The Courts of Blood date back to the nights when the Antediluvian actively reigned over the Caenebrae clan. Knowing that its childer would seek to battle against and prey on one another, the Antediluvian decided that such practices would at least be regulated. Thusly, the Courts of Blood were created. Each city or other location with a substantial Caenebrae population has its own Court of Blood. The members of the court usually number between three and thirteen, being composed of reputable elders within the city, known as the amicci nocti, or Friends of the Night. When a Caenebrae has some grievance against another, they make the grievance known to the elders of the city, and eventually, the Friends of the Night. Given that the identities of the Friends typically remain anonymous, the plaintiff does not know in most cases who they are, and thusly, will simply make their complaint known to as many fellow Caenebrae as possible. Once the secret members of the Friends have heard of the issue, they will convence, and summon the plaintiff for a hearing. The hearing will be held in complete darkness, and the Friends of the Night will additionally cloak themselves from sight using Obtenebration, Obfuscate, or some other Discipline. If the plaintiff is able to pierce through the shroud of secrecy, then they are obviously worthy to know the identities of the Friends, but acting on that information in any way outside the court is grounds for execution. After listening to the plaintiffs grievances and allowing them to present evidence, whereupon the plaintiff will be dismissed to allow the judges to deliberate in private on their verdict. The court has near absolute power in these cases, and can command the destruction of either party, or force property or information to be relinquished. In over half of the cases, the court will decide that the plaintiff's case is insufficient, and will reprimand them for their poor judgement, and may even impose some sanction upon them, such as the loss of status. In 10-15% of cases, the court will rule that the target of the accusation may be punished in some manner short of the True Death. Occasionally, the court may force the accused to relinquish either information or property to the plaintiff. More often, the court rules that if the plaintiff may wrest property or influence from the target, then they are entitled to them, and will receive no punishment for taking them. If they go beyond that, they may face the True Death. In some rare cases, however, the court will rule that the target's actions warrant destruction. The plaintiff will be allowed the chance to kill the target. Generally, they will be offered a select time frame in which to do it, or be given a limited number of attempts (usually only one). If they are unable to bring about the True Death to the target, then any further attempts to do so will allow the target to bring a case before the court. However, if they are able to kill their rival, they are able to do so in any manner they see fit. The Court shall not retaliate for whatever manner is chosen, but the Caenebrae's sect is another matter completely. Factions Culture Embrace Caenebrae seek strength in those they Embrace. Primarily, strength of character. When Embracing, Camarilla Caenebrae will usually put their prospective childe through a number of hardships, engineering situations that are designed to test their resolve, such as by damaging them financially, causing a lover to spurn them, or something along those lines. The person's reaction, whether or not they demonstrate perseverance, and the drive to overcome the obstacle, and additionally, have the ambition to grow from it, will determine whether or not they receive their Embrace. Caenabrae of the Sabbat take this process even further, utterly ruining their lives, removing their loved ones either by use of Dominate or by arranging their murders, destroying all their finances, or destroying their most prized possessions. This is done not only to test their will, but to demonstrate how worthless and temporary all trappings of humanity are. Needless to say, the fact that their sires are responsible for the complete loss of everything they held dear is rarely revealed to Sabbat neophytes until they have long since abandoned their humanity. Even among the Camarilla, the hardships that they engineer is usually not brought out into the light for a long time. Social Relations Vampires Other vampires view the Caenebrae with mixed feelings. They were once instrumental in the early Anarch movement, but since the Convention of 1548, the clan has been divided between Sabbat and Camarilla. Vampires of the Sabbat often end up ruled and led as a result of Caenebrae ambition and competence, and disgruntled underlings often complain about how their superiors belong to a clan which still foolishly cling to their humanity, whilst those of the Camarilla are viewed with suspicion, given how some half of their brethren are diablerists and madmen who deny the sensibility of the Traditions and the Masquerade. The Caenebrae do have a significant rivalry with the Torvic, though it does not by any means prevent them from working with each other. This is in large part due to the fact that the Torvic, having similar values of excellence and competence, as well as the capacity for rule, are quite similar. However, the Torvic are far more open in their style of control, preferring to rule more openly whilst the Caenebrae often pull strings from the shadows. Furthermore, the Caenebrae are antagonized by the fact that the Torvic are arguably more skilled in politics, intrigue, and the manipulation of mortals than they are. Humans Depending on their sect, Caenebrae's view on humans varies. Generally speaking though, they are seen as disposable tools and puppets, at best, a pool from which to draw new members of the clan, and at worst (usually for Sabbat Caenebrae) nothing but food and entertainment. Clan Curse The curse of Clan Caenebrae is that they are repulsed and pained by light, the brighter, the worse, and even more repelled by fire than other vampires are. The Caenebrae view this curse as an adversity that they must overcome, and additionally, as something which shows them their true strength lies in the dark. Through the shadows they manipulate, and through Obtenebration, they gain strength. Clan Disciplines Dominate Dominate is viewed by the Caenebrae is a symbol of their will and strength, a tool with which they may crush the wills of their enemies, and thereby demonstrate their superiority and make further personal gains. It is an implement to greater heights of power, through which a Caenebrae can exert their will upon lesser beings. Obtenebration Obtenebration is the Caenebrae's signature Discipline. To them, it is the greatest and most versatile tool in their arsenal. Its darkness can serve as a blade, a shield, or a cloak, used to crush their foes, defend against threats, or conceal them from detection. Only the truly worthy may wield the power of Obtenebration, and the principles of the clan prevent them from teaching it to any outsider who has not earned their respect. Potence The strength granted by Potence gifts Caenebrae with the power to break their enemies, and the might with which they may beat down their lessers in order to secure their obedience. Caenebrae often use it to brutally discipline their underlings, and have even developed a saying based around this practice. "Beat them often enough they know their place, but not so much that they are too scared to serve." Bloodlines Trivia Category:Factions Category:Vampire Clans